Scootaloo's Rainbow
by quetzatoul
Summary: Surprised by a storm on her way home Scootaloo crashes on her scooter and gets a nasty bruise, just when she is about to name this the worst day of her life a certain cyan mare shows up.


One by one the raindrops splashed against the ground alongside the orange filly's salty ones.

First there had only been a few who were easily blinked away, then a couple tears managed to slip down her cheeks before she freely let them fall to the ground along with the rain.

Slowly dragging herself back up she headed towards the scooter and hissed each time she was forced to use her left hind leg to regain her crippled balance, what could've been a black and blue cutie mark adorned most of her now aching flank.

Turning the scooter around and huddling up underneath it Scootaloo didn't bothered trying to stop herself from crying.

Today had been one of the less than enjoyable days in quite a while, not only had Sweetie Bell caught the cold, but Apple Bloom had to stay home all the week to help out with a gopher invasion on the farm.

Leaving her as the sole target of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's bullying...

And then there was that math test she just knew she should consider herself lucky if she got a D on, and that was only if she had more luck than a pony with an entire orchard of four-leaf clovers.

Noticing a wheel half buried in the mud she groaned, now she couldn't even roll herself home.

Craning her neck Scootaloo wondered if she was close enough to Fluttershy's cottage for her to get there before the weather got really bad.

As she got up a jolt of pain in her thigh told her that there was not a cupcake's chance within five feet of Pinkie Pie that she could get anywhere anytime soon.

`_Nnnnnh!_`

Taking her frustration out on the muddy ground Scootaloo felt fresh tears trickling down her cheeks and hit the ground even harder because of it.

Eventually the strain of a bad day, her injuries and the temper tantrum made the filly collapse in exhaustion, wheezing she kept slapping at the ground with what little strength she had left.

When the rain went from heavy to morbidly obese Scootaloo flinched as a flash of light illuminated the dark clouds, followed by a ominous rumble.

Her anger quickly changed to fear and the filly tried to huddle further up under the scooter as a second and third bolt sliced across the sky.

I'm not scared of thunder, that would just be silly, thunder don't hurt you and lightning hardly stru**CRACKA-Thom!**

`_Eeeeeek!_`

Okay, I'm Scared Of Thunder And Lightning!

It's Scary And Frightning, Celestia, It's Scary!

`_MOMMY!_`

Bellowing at full throat Scootaloo started shaking from both the fear and the cold, her screams were coherent at first but soon trailed off into a single slurred wail that was drowned out by the storm.

`_Hello?_`

Hiccuping she snapped her teary eyes wide open at a sound between the howling of the wind and crackling thunder. `_Anypony Out There?_`

`_Hnnh, Help!_` `_Scootaloo? Is That You?_` Rainbow Dash!

`_I'm Here! Help Me! Please help me..._`

Trying to keep her eyes open in the freezing winds she saw a flash of blue descend from above that she barely managed to make out as a mare with a rainbow dancing around her neck and rear.

`_Scootaloo, Oh My Gosh! Are You Hurt?_` `_Help me..._`

The fact that her idol had found her crying like a little foal couldn't dampen the joy of having Rainbow Dash cradle her safely between her wings as she galloped the filly to safety.

* * *

><p>Blinking her eyes open Scootaloo sniffed at a divine scent known to all beings great and small, a scent that promised you a visit to the high heavens whether you had wings or not.<p>

`_Pancakes!_`

Virtually snapping into a sitting position the orange filly bounced out of the bed, who it belonged to and where she was hardly mattered at a moment where she was Not, eating pancakes.

Wings buzzing like a wagon load of bee-hives allowed her to keep some semblance of balance as she dashed down the stairs on three legs, nearly trampling both Fluttershy and a little bunny on the way towards her prize.

`_Well, a certain filly is up and about._`

By the time Fluttershy finished her sentence Scootaloo was already swallowing the last piece of her first flapjack as she reached for a second.

`_Hah! Look at her go. You know, i've had my suspicions that she's related to Pinkie Pie somehow and this pretty much confirms it._`

With half a pancake hanging from her mouth Scootaloo quickly turned her head around to stare adoringly at a cyan mare who plopped down next to her.

`_How that flank feeling, kiddo?_`

Opening her mouth to answer the filly heard a splatt and looked down at the pancake on the floor embarressed. `_Oops, i'm sorry Fluttershy..._`

`_Don't be, sweetie. Joseph will take care of that._`

The yellow pegasi said reassuringly as a surprisingly quick turtle with a dull gray shell moved from a small pillow in the corner towards the spilled food, the fact that a cast poked out from the right leg hole on the back meant that this might very well be the fastest turtle in all of Equestria.

`_Wow..._` `_Impressive, isn't it? He got hurt trying to beat a cobalt hedgehog who, i'm sorry, Joseph. But he was quite faster than you..._`

Watching the turtle snap its beak and stomp its foot in what Scootaloo only could assume was an oath of retribution, tilting her head she noticed what she briefly hoped was her cutie mark before realizing it was an ice pack taped to her flank.

`_Now, now, Joseph. Don't strain yourself, that leg needs time to heal._`

Rolling her eyes Dash nodded for the filly to follow as the turtle croaked out a loud protest as Fluttershy lifted him back to the pillow, after being placed on it he bounced off of it and the pink maned mare had to pick him up again.

`_This'll take a while. C'mon, i got something for you._`

Obediently limping after the rainbow maned mare Scootaloo smiled as they walked outside, dark clouds still covered most of the sky but were gray rather than black now, and the rain was more akin to a few scattered showers here and there that could easily be evaded.

`_Where're we going?_` The filly asked as Dash led her around Fluttershy's cottage and towards the chicken pen in the back, there she found her scooter and lost her smile.

`_My Scooter!_`

Running past Rainbow Dash she tripped and flinched at the jolts of pain coursing through her flank before stumbling back up on three legs and half-bounce herself over to it.

Though the broken wheel could be fixed there was, Absolutely, no chance that the crack spanning from the left front corner to the right back corner could be...

`_I'm sorry, kid. Even Celestia herself couldn't fix this firewood candidate._`

Feeling a lump in her throat Scootaloo tried swallowing it away as memories of every leap and spin she had made on it flashed before her eyes, remembering all the excitement and fun she had, had on it only made the lump bigger.

`_Hey, sweetie._` Leaning down to the sniffing filly Dash uncurled her wing and wrapped it around Scootaloo, shushing comfortingly she pulled the filly closer.

`_It's just a scooter, and you could have been really hurt last night._` `_M'not crying, eyes're just, just itchy..._` `_Nothing wrong with a few tears, everypony cries now and then. Even, uh, even me._`

`_You?_` Blinking up at the toughest pony she had ever heard of Scootaloo's expression was a combination of utter disbelief and that of witnessing somepony who just barfed up a wedding cake.

`_Yeah, don't tell Fluttershy or anypony else, but last night i was so scared that i actually cried._` `_You did?_`

`_Yeah__, a little..._`

Nuzzling up against her Scootaloo felt better knowing that even a mare like Rainbow Dash cried from time to time, even if it was just a little.

`_Come on now, just a little further._`

Hissing through clenched teeth Scootaloo forced herself back up on all four before she could lift her aching leg, it felt like somepony had placed a hot plate on her flank.

`_You need a new pack, Scootie? Oooh, i'm so sorry, kid. I'll Never, call you that again._` `_Thank you, nnngh..._`

`_Now, like i was saying. That piece of furnace fuel ain't usable, so last night me and Fluttershy got to talking and pieced a little something together for ya. Wait here._`

Deciding that the pain from having to get up again was less preferable than the aching from standing Scootaloo waited as her idol trotted into the tool-shed behind Fluttershy's chicken pen for whatever it was the two mares had gotten her.

Though unless it was a fresh ice pack she doubted it would improve her mood, a sentiment that all out vanished as a trike-styled scooter rolled towards her from shed. The wheels and handles were bright yellow and the trike itself deep blue with rainbow flames at the back of the plate you stood on.

`_I busted my scooter ages ago and Fluttershy's trike was involved, so we figured we should combine the leftovers into something awesome, what's wrong now?_`

There was no keeping the lump and tears back now, Scootaloo managed to squeak out a semi-coherent _Thank You!_ as she threw herself at Dash and wrapped her hooves around the mare's neck.

`_Heh, take it you like it, squirt?_` `_Yuh're The Best, Rainbow Dash!_`

* * *

><p><em>I like little ponies and can not lie, you other bronies can't deny. <em>

_When a mare trotts in with a silky soft mane and cutie marked flank you just wanna say, Yay. _

_Spawned largely due to an erratic mind whose fuel is nigh-limitless fantasy, but there is this picture that inspired and kept me motivated to finish it.  
><em>

_Just go to DeviantART, type in _Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo_ and prepare to coo cause you're going to have no trouble figuring out which picture i'm referring to. _

_I know this is hardly a masterpiece of character building with a epic plot or the likes, but it's my first shot at Pony related stories and i'm pretty darn proud of it. _

_The show itself got real potential and a lot of it is actually being harnessed as well, it's going to go far for sure. _

_We're talking both made for tv movies as well as one for the big picture, you just wait and see. _

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: The Motion Picture!**

**Ganthir Mana Strikes!**

_I have no idea who Ganthir Mana is seeing as i just mangled the word Gather 'cause it sound more evil that way, but i'm guessing he's a nasty looking pony cultist intent on conquering Equestria with the power of the Elements. _

_The four elements, that is. _

_With the primordial power of Earth, Air, Fire and Water at his command not even the Elements of Harmony is enough to stop him, leading Twilight and her friends to seek out an ancient unicorn artifact in the Dark Mountains before confronting the sinister stallion in a now corrupted Canterlot to free the captive Celestia and Luna with a shocking revelation of one of the ponies' parentage. _

_Now that sounds awesome. _

_Red Fur! _

_He's gotta have blazing red fur and a yolk yellow mane that stands out like it's charged with static electricity! _

_And old, probably gangly with wrinkles and missing teeth, like, mid-seventies or around there. You know, to contrast the youthful heroines who i'm guessing is around late teens/early twenties. _

_Ooooh, and Trixie and prince Blueblood as his bumbling sidekicks who tries to stop them from getting to the Dark Mountains with varying degrees of success. _

_Trixie with various spells and curses that inevitably backfires with High-Lairious results and Blueblood with hired Diamond Dog thugs who turn on him after one too many comments about the superiority of aristocrats and beats him up in front of a very, very pleased Rarity. _

_In the end Twilight singlehandedly defeats Ganthir in a epic showdown where she absorbs two of the four elements into herself, transforming into a rock pony with fire wings and battles the wicked villain who uses a thunder cloud as mount and fights back with air and water. _

_The battle rages throughout Celestia's castle and Canterlot's streets, causing considerable damage to both until finally, his defenses crumble under Twilight's youthful ingenuity and he is seemingly vanquished in an ambiguous manner as to keep the possibility of a sequel open. _

_With Patrick Stewart as the voice of Ganthir Mana and Nolan North as a wisecracking earth pony and potential love interest for the main mares this is going to be awesome. _

_Post Credit Scene: A injured Trixie is taken in by the ever compassionate Fluttershy as her assistant animal tender and is overall not unhappy about it. _

**Note**: Nothing of this is based in, what do you call it? The real world?

Anyways, this is pure fiction from A to Z and no movie of any kind is planned as far as i know.


End file.
